5 Months too long
by RexsGirl
Summary: i can not tell! it would totally give it away! one thing, vampires and Starwars...yea, its really good!


Her head hurt. The scent of blood was heavy in the air. Her body ached, and Ahsoka felt miserable. She looked up, but her vision was too blurry to decipher any single object. She felt sick. Then she saw something despite the blurriness. It was her master. She longed to get up and run to him, but it just hurt so badly and she was just _so thirsty. _It was unlike any urge Ahsoka had ever felt to drink. Not water, but… something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She had never felt so uncomfortable in her whole life. Making a poor attempt at sitting up, she could smell something. Something…._yummy _smelling. Then she saw her master looming over her. _He can't be what smells good, _she thought.

"_Snips?" _she could barely hear.

"_AHSOKA!" _her head was pounding.

"Ahsoka?" she could hear him now.

_And he smells so good….why does he smell good? This is all so weird…_

"Master….what is going on? I think I am going to throw up. What's happening?"

"Snips calm down. Do you want the whole story, or a briefing?"

"Oh, I don't know. Where am I anyway?" she asked, having absolutely no idea where she could be in the galaxy.

"You are in the Med. center at the Jedi Temple. On our last mission you were struck… by an animal that is unknown to us. Your throat was split wide open and it was a very….disturbing scene. We thought you were dead for sure, _and then you stood up. _Obi-Wan and I were dumbstruck. You were not yourself at all. You kept saying how thirsty you were. We gave you water and you literally were disgusted by its presence. You were absolutely _not _yourself. We took you back here and you have been in a coma for….. Hmmm a little over five months?"

I gasped. _Five months!_

I just looked at him.

"May I have a mirror please?" I asked.

Anakin picked one from the counter, but he wouldn't give it to me.

"Ahsoka, remember what I say here. When you look in this mirror, you will see…. A creature… and just remember that….its not you. As much as you would like to believe its you….its not."

Ahsoka shrugged.

"Whatever. I just want to see myself. I don't feel right…."

Anakin sighed and handed over the mirror.

Cautiously, Ahsoka peered in.

It was another person completely. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out and she saw her teeth all at once.

To startled to speak, Ahsoka just sat there in a horrified awe.

"What's wrong with me!" She shrieked. Anakin sighed.

"We really don't know. Research tells us that you have some rare disease, but we truly don't know."

Ahsoka made a growly noise in the back of her throat. Her eye color was red her teeth were pointed and her skin color was not its usual shade of a pretty light orange. It was ghostly white.

She looked like a god.

Or a monster.

And she was just so thirsty, for what, she did not know.

Ahsoka made another growl sound that was unintentional. Anakin stepped back.

Ahsoka fell into a hunt like crouch, and lunged.

"AHSOKA!" he yelled and pushed her down.

Regaining control, Ahsoka was horrified of what she had just done.

"Master….," she said, her eyesight getting blurry, "I want blood, I _need _blood. _What's wrong with me?" _she yelled and dropped to the floor.

Anakin was scared out of his wits. Blood? It seemed like _nothing _made sense anymore. Nothing at all. Unless Ahsoka was a…._vampire._

Anakin had only read about such beasts that drank human blood and had bright crimson eyes. He didn't want to think that his amazing little Padawan was becoming one of the blood sucking monsters. It horrified him.

_My master is scared. He stays away from me. So does Obi-Wan. I'm so thirsty, but what do I drink? I don't wanna be like this! What has happened! Will I die? Or has what I become invincible? If I never die…. What about my master? Who will always be there to save his back, or to be the little Padawan that comforts him after a hard day? I need to be! Will I watch time pass and see everyone eventually die? Will I be here until the end of the galaxy? Will I watch time disintegrate and life eventually die off? What if there's a different world after this one, and I am a part of it? No. I want to be with my master until we both die. But how? I hate what I am and I am scared of what I am. What do I do? I don't know….. I….don't…know…._

Ahsoka was out for another 5 hours. She had blood being pumped into her arms, and she was put in the special care area of the med centre.

"MASTER!" she said has she awoke.

"Snips!" he said, jumping back in surprise.

"Where am I? I think….. I fell well now…" she said slowly.

"Ahsoka, no. you are unstable and unpredictable. I don't think you can be a Padawan in this condition…."

And this made Ahsoka very angry.

"What? Why not? Just because I am one of them makes me unsuitable for a Padawan? I don't understand!" she yelled surprisingly loud.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why?"

* * * * * * _24 hours later_

Ahsoka was well enough to be able to sleep in her own quarters, but Anakin still was afraid she would rip his head off.

"Okay, so you are one hundred percent sure that there will be no more spasms of you wanting to kill me?" he asked for the fifth time. The moonlight shone off of Ahsoka's white skin.

"No, I promise. Tell you what. To show how much self control I have, I will hug you, and not go crazy."

"Not a good idea!" yelled Anakin. "I don't want you to hurt me!" but it was Ahsoka who look hurt.

"Ouch that hurt. It really did and I have oodles of self control! Here watch." She hugged him and didn't flinch at all from his smell. Her skin felt cool and as hard as stone.

"That was officially the scariest thing I have ever done in my entire life." said Anakin, looking as though he was going to faint any second.

"Don't be such a baby. I'm still the same girl you loved before I turned into"- she motioned to herself- "this." Anakin just stared at her.

"I can't figure it out" he said.

"What?"

"You"

She snorted. "Yea, I can't figure it out either. I have a master who thinks I will jump on him _every second of the day!" _she said, sounding hurt.

"Don't worry Snips. I will make this work, no matter what. I promise."

"You do?"

"Of course."

_**FIN **_


End file.
